The present invention relates generally to the field of internal combustion engines, such as those used to power pressure washers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine block and cover for such an engine.
A pressure washer includes a water pump powered by a small, internal combustion engine. The engine includes an engine block having internal chamber, such as a crankcase, in which a piston drives a crankshaft. The piston and crankshaft are lubricated by motor oil, and if the engine is a vertically-shafted engine, typically the oil pools in a cover (e.g., a sump) forming a base of the crankcase. The engine may be mounted to a base plate of a wheeled support frame. A power takeoff end of the crankshaft extends through an opening in the crankcase, and then through the base plate to engage the water pump.
The water pump typically includes a housing mounted to the underside of the base plate. Typically inlet and outlet pipes extend from the water pump beneath the base plate. To use the pressure washer, a garden hose is attached to the inlet pipe, and a pressure washer spray gun is coupled to a high-pressure hose line attached to the outlet pipe of the pump. Within the housing, the pump includes a pumping mechanism for driving the flow of water.